


let me be your goodnight

by theboyfriendstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Open Ending, harry punches louis at one point, they insult each other so often i don't even know how i came up with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt: Harry lives with Gemma who happens to have the worst best friend in the world. The guy stays over almost every night, is completely messy and has bad manners that would cause Harry's eyes to roll so far back he sees his brain. Gemma leaves for a month, Louis moves in. Harry can't stand him and some way, they still end up sharing a bed almost every night because of a thunder storm that happened weeks ago. It doesn't necessarily mean they stopped hating each other, until it does. And if Louis has always had a crush on Harry, is his fault for not expressing it well and allowing him to think that Louis hated him in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be your goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopelesswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesswriter/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [let me be your goodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054287) by [malishka1011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011)
  * Translation into Polski available: [Let me be your goodnight PL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169113) by [edgeofmyinnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofmyinnocence/pseuds/edgeofmyinnocence)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Let me be your goodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399537) by [CrazyMofos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMofos/pseuds/CrazyMofos)



> Okay so this was originally written for the HL Spring Exchange but I didn't get to finish on time, but I'm posting it now because I didn't meet the deadline two months ago.
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta [Anna](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/) for going through it and putting up with me :)
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize to hopelesswriter for not submitting the work and thank them for the amazing prompt. I loved writing it :D
> 
>  
> 
> [AU MEME for this fic](http://www.theboyfriendstagram.com/post/146605277523/let-me-be-your-goodnight-rating-explicit-pairing)

Harry likes to think of himself as a tolerant, polite person…99% of the time. That 1% happens when the doorbell to his and Gemma’s apartment rings. More specifically, when it rings after 8pm, several times, to no end until one of them answers.

Because there’s only one person who has the fucking audacity to ring a doorbell a hundred times during the evening when Harry is supposed to be studying.

“HARRY!” Gemma yells from her room.

“WHAAAAT?!” Harry yells back, slamming his forehead against the desk repeatedly.

“Can you let Louis in? I’m getting my hair done.”

Harry lets out an animalistic groan of displeasure, but chooses to stand up from his desk. Because if there’s one thing that’s worse than Louis Tomlinson, it’s Louis Tomlinson ringing the doorbell five times in a span of ten seconds.

He swings the door open; with such force that it slams against the wall and almost leaves a dent in it.

“It’s barely eight in the evening and you’re already angry? Keep it up and you’re going to get wrinkles in no time.” The twenty-one year old man on the doorstep says while wearing a fake smile, before he lets himself in.

Harry closes the door, and mentally talks himself out of attacking Louis from behind.

He’s not even sure how or when or _why_ Louis became his sister’s best friend; all he knows is that it started one year ago when Harry moved in with Gemma once he got into Manchester University. He’s not going to lie, he had a crush on Louis at first, because the guy was always around during the day-and sometimes even over night-but that was until Harry got to actually know him. Then everything went to shit, because Louis, as it turned out, is the most annoying person Harry’s ever met.

Not only does he joke about the fact that Harry’s two years younger, but he also finds a flaw in every single guy Harry has dated so far (there weren’t that many, around 5 or 6), who eventually broke up with him because they found Louis way too annoying to be around.

Harry has tried to explain to Gemma why Louis shouldn’t come around anymore, but it’s like talking to a brick wall. Because Louis and her “have been best friends since Gemma’s first year”, and are probably going to continue being friends until Harry dies due to a mental breakdown; or something of that sort.

Louis pulls him out of his flashbacks by insistently waving a hand in front of his face.

“What now?” Harry sighs.

“Are you out of wine?”

Harry rolls his eyes and steps away from him, towards his bedroom.

“If there’s no wine in the cupboard, then we’re out of wine.” He says.

Harry doesn’t even get to close the door to his bedroom, because Louis is right behind him, holding it open.

“You think I don’t know my best friend? I know she’s not out of booze. So tell me, where did you hide it?” Louis asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry shrugs and sits back down to his desk. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Because if there is one thing Harry hates more than Louis, well, that’s drunk Louis.

Louis walks over to Harry’s closet and opens it, before he crouches down and looks through a heap of clothes.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Harry exclaims and immediately rises from his chair, launching himself towards Louis.

Louis stands up triumphantly and turns around. “Ahah! There it is.” He’s holding the wine bottle in his right hand, while the other is propped on his hip.

“How did you know I’d hide it there?” Harry asks, losing his angry posture for a second.

“Hiding it in the closet? Metaphor for the fact that you didn’t come out until after high school? Blah blah blah.” Louis says, rolling his eyes. “Cliché. I was expecting it. Although, I do appreciate the effort.”

Harry watches him in awe as he crosses the room and walks right out the door. He thanks God that their interaction hadn’t lasted as long as last time, before he sits back down at his desk and opens up his book.

It’s only a couple of minutes later that Gemma opens the door once again to let him know they’re heading out for the night, and that she’ll be back way after midnight. She’s celebrating some promotion at work or an internship; Harry’s not really sure because Louis was the one who told him while Gemma was hyperventilating, and well…Harry’s not one to listen closely to what mediocre people have to say.

“I’ll manage myself for the night, _Christ_.” Harry sighs and rolls his eyes.

If there’s one thing about living with Gemma that he absolutely hates (besides Louis, of course), it’s that she still treats him like she used to before she left for Uni. Like when they were little kids and Gemma was left in charge of him when their parents would go out. Now, many years later, he’s eighteen and his sister still thinks he needs a nanny.

Gemma blows him a kiss and closes the door. A few seconds later, the front door closes as well, and Harry can _finally_ concentrate on the lesson at hand properly. He wants to be a lawyer after all.

***

Harry’s not even surprised when he walks into the kitchen next morning, and Louis is passed out on the couch half naked. He’s gotten used to this view for a while now, and it doesn’t even faze him anymore.

He opens one of the cupboards to get a mug for his coffee, and takes two eggs out of the fridge for breakfast. It’s Saturday morning, yes, but he has a seminar in an hour, and then he’s meeting up with Niall for lunch.

“What. The fuck.”

Harry turns his head to see a really hungover Louis marching into the kitchen with half-closed eyes, and a face that says ‘kill me now’. Harry wouldn’t mind doing that.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, turning the stove off.

Harry raises his brows. “Excuse me? I’m making breakfast.”

“At fuck o’clock in the morning?”

Okay. Drunk Louis isn’t the worst; hungover Louis is.

“It’s past nine already, get your life together.”

Louis snorts. “I will once you get that hair to stop looking like a fucking parabola.”

Harry opens his mouth, and then closes it again. It’s not worth the effort; he’s learned that by now.

“Oh…I’m sorry. I forgot you have no idea what being hungover is like, since you know…you don’t have friends who you can drink with.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Actually, I do. But I know exactly how much alcohol I can take. You think you’ve got a pretty high tolerance, but that small body of yours can only take so much.”

Louis crosses his arms, and it’s obvious that the height joke got on his nerves just now, because he doesn’t say anything witty, like he usually would.

Once the scrambled eggs are done Harry sits down at the table and begins eating, completely forgetting about Louis being in the kitchen with him.

That is, until the older lad sits down right across from him and pulls the plate right from under his nose.

“What the fuck?” Harry exclaims, this time really getting angry and done with his shit.

“’m hungry and hungover. Spare me the talk.”

Harry pulls the plate back on his side, and takes the fork as well. “That’s no excuse for eating my food. I have to be at a seminar in an hour, and you’re probably going to go back to sleep with a full stomach.”

“Yeah, but without the awful headache.” Louis points out, taking the plate back.

Harry sighs and stands up from the table, eventually giving up. He decides to quickly eat some cereal before he takes a shower and leaves. He’s never been able to finish an argument with Louis.

***

When Harry comes home around six that evening, Gemma is on the couch watching Game Of Thrones and drinking wine. Which can only mean one thing.

“What happened?” Harry asks, placing his keys in the bowl by the door and walking over to her.

She turns her head to look at him, but her facial expression says everything. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve got good news, and-“

“Come.” She smirks, patting the seat next to her on the couch. “Sit.”

Harry walks over cautiously, and sits down right next to her. “Spill.”

“So I’ve got some good news, and some…less good news.”

“Please, don’t tell me you’re pregnant. Please.” Harry says, placing a hand over his heart.

Gemma snorts and shakes her head in sync with her hand that’s not holding the wine glass. “No, Jesus Harry.”

He motions for her to continue. “Oh…okay. Go on then.”

“I’ve been offered a paid internship for a really good firm.”

Harry smiles. “Really? That’s amazing!”

“In London.”

“Is that the less good news? Because if it is, then it’s not bad news at all. I think you should take it.”

Gemma smiles, but Harry can tell by the way she’s looking at him that this is not the bad news she was about to deliver.

“Uh, no. The bad news is that-“

The toilet flushes and a few seconds later Louis exits the bathroom.

“Oh god.” Harry says, rolling his eyes. “Please tell me that him being here is the bad news.”

Gemma shakes her head.

“Oh, you haven’t told him yet?” Louis smirks. “Can I please film him when you do?”

“I’m about to tell him, and behave.” Gemma warns as Louis sits down on the armchair.

“Tell me what?” Harry asks, a bit scared now.

“That Louis is going to stay here with you while I’m in London.” Gemma says, and then everyone goes silent.

Harry’s not sure how to react. Does he scream? Does he yell? Does he just hit Louis in the head with the wine bottle to get this over with? How is he supposed to react?

“You’re joking right? I mean I know April 1st was like two weeks ago, but still…this is a really shitty joke.”

Gemma sighs, placing her hand on Harry’s thigh. “It’s not a joke Harry. I really am leaving in a week, and Louis will move in.”

“But…I’m not a fucking baby! You do know I can take of myself, right? This is such bullshit!” Harry exclaims, standing up from the couch. “Why does he have to move in?? _Him_ , of all people.”

“I am _absolutely_ wounded by your words, young Harold.” Louis mocks, placing a hand over his heart and fake gasping.

Harry turns his head to look at his sister. “You have betrayed me greatly. How can you do this to me? I _trusted_ you.”

“You know you sometimes forget to lock the door, and sometimes you’re a bit sleepy and leave the stove on when you make-“ Gemma tries to justify her decision.

“Oh, and Louis is the perfect person to take care of me? Because he’s really responsible and all that?!”

Gemma nods. “Yeah.”

Harry lets out an exasperated sigh and stands up from the couch, with the intention to go to his bedroom.

Okay, maybe he’s being a bit overdramatic, but he can’t help it. It’s all he can do to cope with the idea that he’ll have to put up with Louis Tomlinson for an entire month.

***

“Your train is here.” Harry says, trying to look at the clock on the wall through Gemma’s messy hair.

“I’m gonna miss you.” She pouts and lets go of him, thereby freeing him out of one of the tightest hugs Harry’s ever had to experience.

“It’s one month Gem, it’s gonna be fine. For you I mean. Meanwhile, I’ll be literally living in hell.” Harry mumbles.

“I’m right here.” Louis reminds him, crossing his arms over his chest a few feet away.

Harry shoots him a fake smile. “Yeah, I know.”

“Be good to each other.” Gemma says after pecking Louis’ cheek. “I want you both in one piece when I get home okay? You better find a way to get along until I get back.”

“I think I have a better chance of passing my exams with straight A’s.” Louis says and pats her back, before she rolls her eyes and turns around to board her train.

They wait and watch in silence until the train leaves, before they awkwardly turn to look at each other.

“So I’m gonna take a taxi home.” Louis says, pushing his sunglasses on his nose.

Harry shrugs. “Good for you, but I didn’t ask.”

“Fine, I guess you’ll have to walk then.” Louis retorts and turns around, walking away.

“That’s why I have better legs than you.”

The only response Harry gets to his lame comeback is a middle finger.

Louis is already there when Harry gets home of course, already lounging on the couch like he’s been living here since the beginning of time.

“Get your feet off the couch. I know that my sister allows you to do so, but right now she’s not here, so you’re going to be following my rules until she gets back.”

Louis stares at him seriously, before he bursts out laughing and wipes a fake tear out of his eye.

“Oh, I would’ve never pegged you as a funny lad, Harold.” He snorts, without even moving his feet from the table.

There’s a moment of silence, before Louis continues.

“Also, your ‘rules’? _Please_. What are you going to do about my feet on the table? _Punish_ me?”

The way he says it sounds provocative and daring, but Harry tries to ignore it as he walks towards his bedroom to get undressed.

***

**Day 1**

It’s the first time they’ve ever been alone in the apartment, and to say that it’s awkward would be an understatement. They keep running into each other when they’re on their way out or to the bathroom, half naked and everything.

The first night goes by extremely slow, and Harry has no idea why. It may be because Louis is sleeping right next-door…right after he’s had a really noisy fuck with some guy he apparently picked up in the club.

On their second night, Harry calls Niall to sleep over.

“Is it okay if I bring a friend?” Niall asks with his mouth full over the phone.

“Liam?”

“Actually, no. Sophia. Is it okay?”

Harry frowns. “You want to bring a girl?”

“Yeah. She’s pretty into Liam, and apparently he has other plans tonight so she asked me to hang out and figure out a ‘plan’; whatever that’s supposed to mean.”

Harry rolls his eyes and looks over to the window. “It means she wants to figure out a way to get with Liam, and you’re going to help her.”

Niall sighs loudly into the phone. “Ughhh, fineeee. I _so_ regret introducing them to each other month ago, I swear. All I’ve been hearing is Liam this, Sophia that. I’m over it.”

“Just…get her over here and stop fucking bitching. I don’t think I’m going to be able to last a moment longer alone with Louis.”

“Who’s bitching now?” Niall asks, and Harry hangs up right then and there, because there’s a knock on his bedroom door.

Louis doesn’t even wait for Harry to answer before he opens it. “Just wanted to let you know that I invited some friends over.”

Harry frowns. “What do you mean by friends?”

“I mean, two of my best mates are gonna come over for some beer and Fifa.”

“Fine.” Harry sighs. “I also um…invited some friends over.”

Louis shrugs and then closes the door.

Harry’s not sure how to react to the news, because to be honest, he’s kind of terrified for the well being of his apartment due to the fact that there will be two more people matching Louis’ personality in it.

The doorbell rings, and Louis yells ‘GOT IT!’, so Harry doesn’t even bother to get up from his desk. He hears a low voice speaking to Louis, before the door closes. There’s some laughter, and then the doorbell rings again.

This time, Louis takes his time in opening the door.

“HARREH! IT’S FOR YOU!”

Harry rolls his eyes and closes his laptop, before he leaves his room. Niall and Sophia are at the door carrying two six packs of beer and a KFC bag.

“Who are these people? Are these your friends?” Louis questions, looking at Harry.

“Yeah, why?”

Louis leaves the door open, taking a step back so Niall and Sophia can enter the apartment. “Because I like them already, and that can’t be right.”

Niall bursts out laughing. “You must be Louis then.” He says, holding his hand out.

“And you must be…”

“Niall.”

“So you’ve heard about me? Only bad things, I assume.” Louis smirks, shaking his hand.

“Well…” Niall trails off.

“Yeah.” Sophia fills in for him. “Now can we come in already or are we going to stay here and ogle at each other all night?”

Louis looks at Harry. “Feisty one. I like her.”

Harry rolls his eyes as he closes the door behind Niall. “Keep your hands off her.”

Louis doesn’t respond and goes to join his friend on the couch.

And… _wow_ , okay? Harry didn’t even notice him when he came to open the door, but now he definitely notices him. He’s got black hair, sleeve tattoos, a light stubble, and in dressed in black from head to toe.

He’s definitely one of the most attractive…if not _the_ most attractive guy he’s ever seen in his life. And that includes porn and magazines.

“Who’s this?” he asks Louis, quite bluntly and direct.

“This is Zayn.” The guy answers, standing up from the couch. “Malik. Louis’ friend.”

“Figured as much.” Harry smiles after shaking his hand.

Louis looks between the two of them, before he pushes Zayn back down on the couch.

“Keep your distance, okay?” he tells Harry. “I don’t need your germs all over my best friend.”

“Where’s your other friend?” Harry asks him, just to annoy him even more.

“He’s supposed to be here any moment. ‘S weird, he’s usually really punctual.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rings.

“That’s him.” Louis says and goes to open the door.

And, to Harry’s surprise, Liam is standing there with a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets.

“Liam?” Sophia asks when she comes out of the kitchen to see who’s the last person to arrive.

They exchange surprised glances before Louis cuts in. “Wait, you two know each other?”

“I know him as well.” Harry says, and goes over to shake Liam’s hand, followed by a cheerful Niall.

Zayn looks at all of them. “Well, this isn’t going to be awkward at all then.”

“Hold on.” Louis interjects, putting a hand up. “Are you _the_ Sophia?”

Liam shoots him a death glare and watches Louis walk closer to her.

“Um…yeah? I mean, I think so?” Sophia asks, looking at Liam for a bit of help. “I’m confused now.”

“Doesn’t look bad at all.” Louis smiles. “Really pretty, actually.”

“Stop being rude.” Harry mutters, pushing him by the shoulder, away from Sophia.

“What did I say now? I just said-“

Harry doesn’t hear the rest of it because he walks into the kitchen and closes the door behind him. His pulse starts racing because Louis is already getting on his nerves and the night hasn’t even started yet.

***

They’re all on the couch in the living room, drinking beer and, surprisingly, having fun. Well, _almost_ having fun, because Harry’s idea of fun isn’t rolling his eyes every other minute when Louis tries to be funny and loud.

Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn are having a very heated Fifa marathon, while Harry has nothing better to do than chat with Sophia in the kitchen. He wouldn’t mind going to his room and continue his Orange Is The New Black season, but that would come off as rude, and Harry doesn’t want his guests to feel like he can’t have a good time with them.

He can, but as long as Louis is in the same room, that’s unlikely to happen. So, the only option is to sit on the kitchen counter with Sophia, share a bucket of ice cream and gossip about the guys in the other room. It’s quite fun if Harry’s being honest.

“So what’s your deal with Liam?” Harry asks in a hushed tone as he passed the spoon over to Sophia.

She smiles and looks down at her lap. “Well, there’s nothing there.”

“Yet.”

“Right.” She nods. “He’s weird.”

“In what way?” Harry asks, expectantly looking at her.

“Like, Niall tells me that he likes me, but judging by his actions, he doesn’t. Why are guys like that?”

“I _know_ right? It’s fuckin’ annoying.”

Sophia smirks. “Speaking from experience?”

Harry frowns. “What do you mean?”

“You and Louis.”

“Wha-Louis and I? What about that?”

“Like, you two. Is that what Louis does?”

Harry snorts, and then starts laughing. “No way in hell. Louis and I are just-actually, we’re not even friends for God’s sake. We pretty much hate each other.”

“Really?”

Harry looks at her in awe. “Haven’t you realized that in the past hour that you’ve been here?”

Sophia shakes her head, confused. “No? I mean, I thought the banter and the arguments were pretty much flirting and all that. You know, something like love-hate.”

“Oh God no. Hate, yes. Love, definitely _not_.”

“Why though?”

Harry shrugs. “He’s just annoying. He’s been annoying since the first time I met him. Longest year of my _life_.”

“Well, you know that these types of friendships always end in love. There’s a thin line between love and hate, my mother always used to say.”

“Yeah, and she’s probably right. But that thin line is occupied by holding my neurons together, because I feel like every time I talk to him, I lose another one.”

Sophia bursts out laughing, just as Louis enters the room with an empty bowl of chips.

“Talkin’ about me then?” he asks and winks at Sophia, not even sparing a glance in Harry’s direction.

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself.” Harry rolls his eyes and pushes himself off the counter.

“You know I can hear you right? You’re lying straight to me face.” Louis says, propping a hand on his hip.

Harry has never wished to strangle someone as much than he does right now.

***

Everyone leaves around midnight, which means that Harry’s plan to get Niall to sleep over fails miserably. Which also means that he’s left alone with Louis once again, and he’s not sure whether he’ll be able to resist twenty-eight more nights. It’s torture.

But hey, at least he hasn’t brought anyone home tonight. Which should be a good thing, but it’s not, because Louis is still in the living room, watching a football game.

There’s currently a thunderstorm going down outside, and it’s one of the worst Harry’s ever seen. He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to fall asleep, especially with the heavy rain constantly knocking against the windows, but he tries to by putting his earbuds in and playing some music.

Before he knows it, he falls asleep.

That only seems to last a few minutes though, because someone is shaking him awake, making him groan and turn to see who it is.

It’s Louis of course (who else could it be though?), and he’s looking pretty serious.

“Mmmwhat?” Harry asks, rubbing his eyes and pulling one earbud out.

“Uh…”

“Do you _know_ what time it is?”

“Yeah, I know. It’s almost three in the morning but I can’t sleep.”

Harry loudly sighs. “And what do you want me to do? Sing you a lullaby or?”

“No I just-I can’t sleep if there’s a thunderstorm.”

Harry rudely snorts. “What are you? Three?”

Louis looks down at his hands, and Harry realizes that he’s actually being serious. “No but…it’s complicated. I just hate thunderstorms.”

“Ugh, fine. Get in then. But don’t even say a word and keep your distance. If you touch me I’ll punch you.”

Louis rolls his eyes, and he’s suddenly back to that Louis Harry absolutely despises. He got scared for a second just now.

Louis gets under the covers and turns his back to Harry, who sighs once again before putting his earbuds back in and closing his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

***

**Day 3**

When he wakes up, Louis is still sleeping on his side of the bed, eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks as he softly snores. He looks…sort of beautiful, Harry thinks before he gets out of bed and goes to take a shower, because he’s definitely not thinking clearly in the morning.

He makes breakfast for himself, before he’s off to class, not even bothering to check if Louis is up or not.

He ends up spending the whole day with Niall out and about, right after their last class comes to an end. When he gets back though, he finds his flat in absolute mess.

“What is going on?” he asks, looking around at the table in the middle of the room, with red solo cups aligned in triangles on both ends.

Louis peers up from behind the couch, and steps forward. “’m throwing a party. Or isn’t that clear enough for you? Should I have gotten balloons and a big banner?”

Harry crosses his arms. “Did I give you permission to throw a party in my apartment?”

“You didn’t have to.” Louis says and shoots him a big, fake smile, that steps on Harry’s last nerve. “I talked to your sister and she said it’s alright as long as I don’t burn the building down, or don’t get into her wine cabinet.”

“But-“ Harry tries to object.

Louis holds up a hand. “Darling, if Gemma thought you were mature and responsible enough to manage on your own, I wouldn’t even be here. So you insinuating that you have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do is completely rubbish.” Louis stops to take a breath. “Because you’re an eighteen year old little _brat_ , who thinks he’s entitled to everything, when in reality, he isn’t worth _shit_.”

When he’s done, Harry waits a few seconds for the words that came out of Louis’ mouth to sink in, before he properly launches himself at the older guy, punching him straight in the jaw.

"Oh fuck I'm so sorry-"

“Ow-what the _fuck_?!” Louis yells, holding his cheek. “You _fucking_ punched me! You literally just punched me.”

“Oh, don’t look so surprised. It’s been due for a long time now and you should’ve seen it coming.” Harry mutters, running a hand over his knuckles. The impulse of punching Louis came so sudden, that he didn’t even think twice about the fact that the guy has one of the sharpest jawlines Harry’s ever seen.

 _Probably from sucking so much dick_ , he thinks as he shakes his head.

“Don’t be a little bitch about it. Like you’ve never been hit before.”

Harry passes Louis to walk over to his bedroom, but he’s stopped in his tracks when he feels a sharp pain at the back of his neck.

“Wh-did you just pull my hair?” he asks, bewildered.

“Yeah, I just did.” Louis says, bulging his eyes in a mocking manor.

Harry steps back. “You little _fucking_ shit. You think you’re so important and more mature because you’re a couple of years older, when in reality; you’re nothing but a tiny manchild who doesn’t know how to behave. You’re fuckin’ embarrassin’, mate.”

Harry walks away then, and slams the door to his room shut, before he goes to sit on the bed in order to calm down. He would never admit it, but the fact that Louis roughly pulled his hair with the intention of hurting him, kind of turned him on.

Which isn’t a good thing, and Harry would rather shave his hair than have Louis turn him on ever again.

***

It’s past eleven pm and there’s loud music ringing throughout the entire flat. Harry tried to go to bed early, because he has to classes tomorrow, but it’s clear that there’s no chance of it happening, what with Louis having a party a few meters away from his room.

There are a lot of unrecognizable voices coming from the other side of the apartment, so Harry tries to tune them out by blasting his sleep playlist to the max and closing his eyes.

He’s woken up a few hours later though, by a really harsh shake. His eyes pry open and he’s met by a really smiley Louis looking down at him. The music has died down, and now there’s complete silence, except for the AC that works in Harry’s room 24/7.

“Hiiiii mate. Sorry to wake you up.”

Harry rolls his eyes, because Louis is clearly drunk out of his mind, judging by his slurred words and the way he kind of wobbles on his feet as he speaks.

“What do you want?” Harry asks, getting straight to the point.

“I want to um…can I sleep here again? Pleaseeee.”

Harry snorts and shakes his head. “No way pal. You pulled my hair-“

“And you _punched_ me!” Louis yells, outraged. Drunk and angry don’t mix; Harry knows that. Especially when it’s Louis. “I just pulled your hair. Wanted to feel those curls-“

“You’re drunk. Go to bed and leave me alone.” Harry says, closing his eyes and putting his earbuds back in.

“Okay.” He hears Louis say, before the older guy climbs over him and collapses on the other side of the bed.

“I meant _your_ bed. Not mine. My bed is out of bounds.” Harry informs him, trying to push Louis off of it.

“Don’t push me, because I’m so pissed I can throw up whenever I want to. And you don’t want that, do you?” Louis threatens, turning his head to look at Harry.

Even in the dim light coming through the window from the streetlights, Harry can see how glazy Louis’ eyes are, and how fucking pissed he is.

“No, I don’t. But I’d rather you slept in the other room, since, you know, I’m an eighteen year old little brat.” Harry says, repeating Louis’ words.

“Oh, c’mon. Yeah, I’ve said that, but you know I….” he trails off, and then there’s silence.

Harry frowns. “I know that you what?”

Louis doesn’t respond, and Harry’s not even a little bit surprised to see that the guy passed out while he was talking. He shakes his head, turns around so his back is facing Louis, and goes to sleep with his enemy for the second night in a row.

**Day 4**

Louis is still in bed the next morning, softly snoring. His fringe hangs over his face, and with every breath it lifts up a little, revealing his lashes.

 _It’s unfair to have such long lashes_ , Harry thinks, rolling away from Louis and sitting up straight to crack his back.

He’s not even sure what day it is, so he has to check his phone. It’s a weekday, which means he has a class at eleven, so he gets up from the bed and walks over to the bathroom.

By the time he’s in the kitchen making himself breakfast; Louis is awake, just coming out of the room.

“My head fucking hurts.” Louis mumbles as he sits down across from Harry. “I hate hangovers.”

“Well then, maybe you shouldn’t drink that much.” Harry says, taking a sip from his coffee. “Just saying.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Sorry _mom_. I promise I won’t drink tonight.”

“You better not, because I’ve got an early seminar tomorrow, and I don’t want to fall asleep to techno music again.”

“What’s your problem with the music I listen to?”

Harry shakes his head innocently. “I’ve got no problem with your type of music. But I’ve got a problem with you waking me up in the middle of the night because you want to sleep in the same bed just because of a stupid thunderstorm that happened a couple of days ago. Honestly, grow up or just sleep in your own bed for once. Better yet, your own apartment.”

Louis looks at him weirdly, before he stands up from the table. “Fine. I will.”

Harry watches him leave the room in silence, and just for one second, he feels guilty for being so harsh on him. He has no idea why Louis hates thunderstorms, maybe it’s a childhood thing, or maybe it’s more. But then he remembers that he hates the guy for everything he’s done to him during the past year, and he stops being sorry.

***

**Day 8**

The guilt comes back three days later on Friday, when Harry wakes up alone. Again. Louis hasn’t talked to him since that morning when he lashed out, and he’s not sure why he feels so…empty. He’s gotten so used to the banter and the insults that it’s gotten freakishly weird without them.

It’s Saturday evening, so Harry usually watches the new Orange Is The New Black episode he didn’t get to watch on Wednesday, but this time he’s in his room, studying, because Louis has company. More specifically, he’s got _male_ company.

It’s a guy Harry’s never seen before, but he doesn’t like him anyway. He’s the posh type, with his Polo shirt and fancy pants, so Harry hates him immediately.

His phone suddenly rings, and it’s Niall. Thank God.

“Yeah.” He answers.

“Harry mate! I just talked to Liam and he’s got a table for us at Bijoux. Meet us in front at eleven o’clock sharp.”

“But-“

“I can’t hear you!” Niall yells into the phone. “See you there!”

The line goes dead after that, and Harry sighs. Well, it’s still better than sitting in his room all night afraid to step out just in case Louis starts fucking the guy on the couch.

He looks at the clock on his phone, and it’s a bit past nine. He doesn’t have anything better to do anyway, so he grabs a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top and some new briefs, before he heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

A shower and a wank later, it’s already a quarter past ten, so he starts doing his hair and spraying cologne on himself. He’s still got forty-five minutes left, and he decides to walk to the kitchen and make himself a drink to start the night.

He’s not really surprised when he walks into the living room to get to the kitchen and sees Louis is half naked on the couch, making out with the guy.

They don’t stop on his behalf of course, so Harry just walks into the kitchen to look for the Vodka and cranberry juice.

He’s three glasses in when the alarm rings, which means he has to call himself an Uber and get out of the apartment. He does just that, and once the notification that the Uber has arrived pops on his screen, he stands up from the table.

“Where are you going?” Louis asks when he sees Harry heading for the door. He apparently put a stop to his makeout session to ask Harry that, which is new.

“Out.” is all Harry says before he’s out the door.

Niall, Liam, and Sophia are waiting for him in the queue in front of the club, and they actually look excited to see him.

“I actually didn’t think you’d come.” Niall excitedly says, pulling him into a sideways hug.

“You didn’t give me much of a choice, did you?” Harry laughs and pats him on the back.

“Oh, there’s Alex!” Sophia says and waves someone over.

And okay, the guy is cute. And really attractive. He’s smaller than Harry, but he’s got gorgeous hazel eyes and a cute fringe, which reminds Harry of a certain someone.

“Harry, this is my friend Alex.” Sophia introduces them. “He’s in my modern design class.”

 _So he’s probably gay,_ Harry thinks with a smile as they shake hands _._

“Nice to meet you Harry.” Alex says with a strong Geordie accent, before he gives him an obvious once-over.

_Definitely gay_

They eventually get in front of the queue and Liam tells the bouncer they have a table for five under the name Payne, so they’re let in once he checks their ID’s.

The club is packed and the music is already ringing through Harry’s entire body once they get inside. Their booth is right next to the bar, so that’s a bonus.

He’s sitting right next to Alex, and after they order a bottle of Vodka with some juice, Harry gets to work. It’s been a while since he’s gotten laid, and Alex is exactly his type.

Turns out he’s funny and charming as well, not only good looking.

“So what do you study?”

“Law.” Harry says and moves closer. Alex smirks at the gesture.

“So you’re going to be a lawyer then? Should I be intimidated?”

Harry shakes his head, smiling. “No reason to be intimidated.”

A new Drake song starts playing and Alex perks up. “Let’s dance.”

Harry smirks; glad he didn’t have to be the one to proposition him first.

“Yeah.” Is all he says before Alex pulls him towards the dancefloor.

He tries to ignore Niall’s suggestive looks and Sophia’s obscene gestures as he follows Alex out on the dancefloor.

The smaller guy pulls Harry into him from the back, and begins grinding on him right away with so much confidence that Harry can’t help being turned on.

“You’re really good at this.” Harry says into his ear so Alex can hear him over the loud music.

Alex turns his head and slings an arm around Harry’s neck to whisper into his ear. “I know.”

“Do you now?” Harry teases and the next thing he knows is that he’s being pulled forwards, and then they’re kissing.

He can feel the blood rushing to his cock, and it’s going to get really embarrassing if he doesn’t do something about it right away.

Thankfully, Alex can apparently read minds, because he asks him if he wants to get out of the club.

“My place.” Harry says without thinking and pulls away. Alex lights up at the sentence and once again takes the lead by pulling Harry along with him, away from the dancing bodies.

“We’re going to um…go back to my place.” Harry announces once they drop by their table to get their coats.

Niall exchanges looks with Sophia and Liam, before he smirks up at Harry. “Don’t forget to use protection.” Is all he says and Harry rolls his eyes before they make their way towards the exit.

There is a whole bunch of people waiting outside for taxis, so Harry calls an Uber that’s supposed to arrive in about ten minutes.

“Before we get to my apartment, I should probably tell you that I’ve got a roommate that’s sort of…annoying.”

Alex smiles. “I know all about crazy roommates. I’ve got one as well. Can’t stand him, so it’s okay. He’s hasn’t been around for quite a while.”

“Perfect.” Harry says before he pulls him in for another kiss.

By the time they get to Harry’s apartment they’re both way too turned on to care about who can see them making out and who can’t, but Louis isn’t on the couch anymore, thankfully.

So Harry pushes Alex on the bed once they get to his room, and smirks when the guy undressed quickly.

***

**Day 9**

He wakes up with Alex spooning him, and he’s still sleeping, so Harry gently moves out of his arms and walks to the bathroom.

After he’s brushed his teeth he goes to the kitchen, only to see a very disheveled Louis drinking coffee and smoking.

“So you had a really good night last night.” Louis says, looking up at him.

“You did as well.” Harry answers, nodding towards the hickeys on Louis’ neck.

“He didn’t sleep over, and I wasn’t _loud_.”

Harry shrugs. “It’s my apartment, so I can do _whatever_ my cock pleases.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t. But next time try not to fake moan because I was trying to get some sleep.”

Harry ignores him as he pours himself a cup of coffee, but Louis apparently isn’t done with the conversation.

“So who’s the guy?”

“You don’t know him.” Harry answers and leans against the counter.

“What’s his name?”

Before Harry can ask why he’s so curious, Alex walks into the kitchen, stopping when he sees Louis.

“Alex?” Louis asks, horrified.

Alex looks at Harry, then at Louis. “Louis.”

“You two know each other?” Then it sinks in. “Oh. You’re roommates.”

“Yeah, we’re roommates.” Louis answers, but it’s clear that he’s not pleased about the situation. “So you two fucked. How come?”

Harry shrugs. “Sophia introduced us.” Then he looks at Alex. “I have no idea how I couldn’t guess Louis was your roommate.”

Louis frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I told him I had an annoying roommate when he told me he has one as well.” Alex answers, crossing his arms.

“How nice of you.” Louis mutters and puts the cigarette out in the ashtray. “Well, I’m going to meet Zayn, so I’ll be out of your hair in a few minutes.”

Harry watches him leave the room before he turns to Alex. “So, can I have your number before you leave? I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

Alex raises a brow, smirking. “You wouldn’t, would you?”

Harry smiles and hands him his phone.

***

**Day 11**

It’s Tuesday, which means it’s Harry’s turn to have a four-hour shift at the restaurant/pub Cane & Grain a few minutes away from his flat.

Niall walks up to him with a weird expression on his face. “There are two people at table twenty.”

Harry sighs and pushes himself off the bar as he grabs a menu. “Why the long face?”

“Because I’m afraid you’ll spit in their food.”

Harry’s eyes widen. “No way. What’s Louis doing here?”

Niall shrugs. “Looks like a date to me.”

Harry tries to get a hold of all his remaining nerves before he walks over to their booth. And indeed, there’s Louis with that posh guy, laughing about something. It’s annoying.

“Welcome to Cane & Grain, I’ll be your waiter tonight.” Harry says and shoots them a fake smile.

Louis’ entire face lights up with mischief as Harry places the menus in front of them. “Let me know when you’re ready to order.”

Then he walks away, teeth clenching. Niall is waiting for him in the kitchen, their usual hangout place.

“So?” he asks.

“So what?” Harry rolls his eyes and sits down next to him on a chair.

“So are you okay with your temper?”

Harry sighs. “Niall, I’m not going to spit in their food.” He pauses. “Well, in Louis’ maybe.”

Niall laughs but doesn’t say anything else.

“And since when does Louis dine here? He’s never been here before, and I was expecting something more from that posh guy.”

“Why do you care?” Niall asks.

“I don’t _care_ , I’m just annoyed that I have to see him here as well. It’s like his life goal is to ruin mine.”

“Harry mate.” Niall starts, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I think you’re blowing this out of proportion. It’s not that bad. I’d change tables with you, but you know how Smith gets when we don’t do everything by the book.”

Harry nods. Their boss is almost as annoying as Louis. Almost.

He watches table twenty once they get back out and sit by the bar, and soon enough, the posh guy raises his hand.

“Here I go.” Harry mutters more to himself than Niall, and walks over.

They order a bottle of wine (of course), a pizza for Louis and pasta for the posh guy.

One hour later, they finish their food and wine, but apparently they’re not thinking about going home yet.

“I’d like another bottle of red wine please.” Posh guy says, and Harry nods as he takes their plates. Now he regrets not spitting in their food.

He genuinely considers opening the bottle and spitting in it right then and there when he gets back to their booth and just to see them making out.

“Ahem.” Harry coughs as he opens the bottle and pours them a glass each. “Would you like the bill now?”

Posh guy shakes his head. “Not yet.”

Half an hour later, they request another bottle, and Harry’s had enough. Louis is already tipsy, still not meeting his eye, but Harry can tell by the way he moves and stares at posh guy.

He nearly slams the bottle in front of them before opening it. And for the first time that night, Louis makes proper eye contact with him.

“Can you tell me where the toilet is?” posh guy asks, and Harry points to a door to the far left.

“Thanks.”

The guy stands up from the table and walks away, leaving the two of them alone.

“So you finally managed to get your claws on a guy huh?” Harry asks as he pours the wine in Louis’ glass.

Louis looks up at him with hazy eyes. “What’s your fucking problem?”

“My problem is that I’m not getting rid of you anywhere. My work place, really?”

“Oh, get over yourself. Harvey chose this place.”

Harry bursts out laughing. “His name’s Harvey? Should’ve guessed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis asks.

“It means he’s a fucking posh guy, yet he brings you to a pub.”

Louis makes a face. “What do you care? You’re our fucking waiter, so behave like one.”

“I hope you’re not planning on sleeping at my flat tonight, because you’re drunk and I don’t want to put up with your hangover self in the morning. I have classes.”

Louis points at him. “And just for that, I will bring him back and fuck him against your door tonight. That’s a promise and a warning.”

“You little-“

Harry stops when Harvey returns with a smile on his face.

He leaves them alone then, and walks over to Niall. “I’m done with him. I’m so close to calling Gemma and beg her to come back.”

“Don’t ruin this for her mate. Just…ignore Louis. You’ve got twenty more days to go and then she comes back.”

Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I _hate_ him. You know I’m not a hateful person, but I hate him.”

“I get that, but just try to make an effort until your sister comes back. He’s her best friend and you’re her brother. She loves you both and seeing you two fight isn’t nice for her.”

“I hate you too. You’re always right. And since when do you care about my sister’s feelings?”

Niall rolls his eyes. “Harry, it’s just the way it’s supposed to be. Oh, and by the way, you never told me about what happened with Alex.”

“Oh. Well, we fucked and he stayed the night, but it turns out he’s Louis’ roommate and they find each other annoying as well. I got his number, and I might just call him so he can come over tonight. Who says Louis has to be the only one who gets to fuck tonight?”

Before Niall can say anything else to stop him or give him some input, Harry pulls out his phone to text him.

“They want the bill.” Niall says, pulling Harry out of his texting trance.

“Or another wine bottle.” Harry mumbles, putting the phone back into his pocket once he’s texted Alex, and walks over to the table, praying that they want the check and not something else.

“Can we get the bill please?” Harvey asks and Harry nods, trying not to look happy, but failing.

The bill turns out to be £110, and Harry’s not surprised to see that Harvey hands him £150 and tells him to keep the change. It’s the biggest tip Harry’s ever gotten, but he would like to give him back the change up to the last penny, just out of spite.

The two of them leave, and Harry can finally breathe. He’s got one hour left of his shift, and that goes by quickly because he only serves nice people who don’t annoy him to death.

***

It’s half past ten when he gets back to his flat, and thank God, the couch is empty. Even though there are sounds coming from Louis’ room, Harry can easily ignore them as he walks to his own room.

Alex told him that he’ll be there in ten minutes because he’s taking his own car, but judging by the storm that’s currently going on outside, he’s going to be longer than that.

It’s a bit past eleven when Alex finally rings the doorbell, and Harry’s ready.

“Just so you know, Louis’ really uh, loud right now.” he warns Alex as he lets him in.

The guy just smirks. “Well then, let’s make sure we’re louder.”

They finish half an hour later, and Alex sits up in bed, looking for his things.

“You’re leaving?” Harry asks, just as he hears the front door close.

“Yeah, I’ve got class tomorrow at nine. But it was really good.”

Harry smirks as they share a short kiss. “Be careful how you drive in this weather. Let me know when you get home safe.”

Alex nods as he puts his pants on.

“I’ll text you tomorrow.” He tells Harry when they’re at the front door.

“Alright.” Harry says and kisses him before he lets him out and locks the door behind him.

He makes himself a cup of tea and then walks back to his room. He barely gets to climb into bed and turn off the bedside lamp, when there’s a knock on the door.

He groans. “What?”

The door opens slowly and Louis steps in. “There’s uh-can I?”

His words are slurred, which means he’s still tipsy, even though Harvey should have fucked the alcohol out of him judging by Louis’ sounds from earlier.

“Can you what?” Harry asks.

“Can I sleep here?” Louis mutters, rolling his eyes.

“Well if you ask so nicely…no. Go to bed.”

Louis ignores Harry’s rejection and closes the door, before he walks over to the bed and gets under the covers.

“I said _no._ ” Harry repeats, kicking him under the blanket.

“And I don’t _care._ ” Louis spits, turning his back to Harry.

“You little shit. Get out of my bed. I don’t care about your phobia with storms.”

Louis groans. “Get over yourself. You can’t move me from here.”

“Wanna bet?” Harry asks, throwing the blanket off himself and getting out of bed.

“No I don’t want to bet. I’m tired.”

Harry laughs out of spite. “Then you shouldn’t fuck so often.”

He circles the bed so he gets on Louis’ side, takes off the blanket and tries pulling him off the bed.

“Stop it!” Louis yells, trying to kick Harry away, but it’s useless.

When Harry tries to grab his arm, Louis is quicker and pulls him towards the bed. Harry falls over Louis on the bed, and the smaller guy turns them over so he’s on top, straddling him.

“Stop it. I’m trying to sleep.” Louis says as he pins Harry’s hands on the bed above his head.

“Let go of my hands.” Harry warns and Louis smirks.

“And what if I don’t?”

“Then you’ll regret it.”

Louis laughs. “Ooh, I’m scared.”

And that’s all Harry needs in order to gather some strength and flip them over, this time pinning Louis’ hands above his head. Their crotches align, but Harry tries to ignore it.

“You should be. I’m stronger than you by far.”

Harry’s eyes trail to Louis’ lips for one second, before they settle back on his face.

“Don’t push it.” he tells him, and is about to roll off of Louis, but the lad can’t help but provoke him further.

“Or else what?”

“Or else…ugh.” Harry growls, letting go of his hands and pushing himself off, but the gesture causes their crotches to rub against each other, which sends the blood right to his cock.

He curses himself as he rolls off and turns his back to Louis, trying to think about anything except how fucking Louis would feel.

Because that’s a dangerous territory and Harry would never want to go down that road.

***

**Day 14**

They don’t speak of it the next day, or the day after that. They do their best to avoid each other at all costs, but living together makes it harder, and on Friday evening, it all goes to shit because of Liam and Sophia.

Harry’s in his room, binge watching a new show, when his phone rings. It’s Sophia, but Harry’s not surprised. They’ve been talking ever since that day the came over with Niall two weeks ago, and Harry considers her one of her closest friends now, and vice versa.

“Hi Soph.”

“Harry!” she excitedly says into the phone. “I’ve got a huge favor to ask you.”

“Alright? What is it.”

“Remember how we were talking yesterday about a plan to get Liam and I together?”

“Of course.” Harry frowns. “What about that?”

“Well, I’ve got a plan. He told me that Louis and him are going to eat at that pub where you and Niall work, and I told him that you and I also have reservations there, even though we don’t have shit. And he said we should make sort of a double date out of it and well... I already talked to Niall and he has a table of four for us after nine and I really need you to come.”

Harry takes a few moments to let it all sink it. He would do anything for Sophia to get with Liam, but he’s not sure if he’ll be able to put up with Louis for a couple of hours at such close range.

“Uh…I don’t know. We haven’t been on good terms lately-“

“When are you on good terms with him?” Sophia sighs, and Harry knows she’s rolling her eyes.

“By good terms I mean talking. We haven’t been talking but-ugh. Is Louis up for it?”

Sophia hesitates. “He doesn’t know yet, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell him.”

“So what you mean to tell me is that he’s going out, planning to have a good time but then his entire night will be ruined if I show up?”

“Basically.”

Harry smirks. “Say no more. I’ll pick you up in…” he looks at the clock on his phone. 8:30. “Fifteen minutes.”

***

“They’re already at the table.” Sophia tells him when the Uber drops them in front of the pub.

“Can you film Louis’ expression when he sees me? Please I beg of you.”

Sophia rolls her eyes and steps inside first. “Shut up and behave. You’re doing this for me.”

“Right.” Harry nods and walks inside after her.

Louis is with his back to them, so this should be fun.

“We’re here, hi.” Sophia announces and Louis looks up from his phone. His eyes fall on Harry, and his entire face contorts in disgust mixed with shock.

Harry wants the picture on his tombstone.

Sophia sits next to Liam, which gives Harry no choice but to sit next to Louis, across from her.

Thankfully, Niall is working tonight so he comes over with menus and a big smile.

“What a cute double date.” He says and Harry kicks him in the shin, making him hiss.

“So what would you like to drink?”

Harry, Louis, and Liam order beers, and Sophia asks for a lemonade.

“So why wasn’t I aware of the fact that he would be attending?” Louis asks, nodding towards Harry.

“ _He_ is right here.” Harry tells him. Louis ignores it.

Liam looks between the two of them. “If I told you, would you still have come?”

“Fair enough.” Louis agrees.

“I don’t get it though.” Sophia says after Niall places their drinks in front of them and takes their orders. “Why do you two hate each other?”

“Because he’s annoying.” Harry and Louis answer at the same time.

There’s a moment of silence, and Harry speaks up. “I am annoying? You’re the one who’s been rude ever since we met for no reason. Of course I can’t stand you.”

“Oh, poor little kid. Getting offended every time someone makes a joke. Learn to take a joke.”

“Learn how to _make_ a joke.” Harry retorts, and Louis falls silent.

For the first time ever, he’s at loss of words because of Harry, and he couldn’t be more proud of himself.

“You’re an asshole.” Is all Louis says.

“Is that all you can come up with? Nice comeback. Looks like your age is finally catching up with you.”

Louis’ nose twitches in anger. “Call me when your hair is normal, okay?”

“Call me when you’re not pocket sized, okay?” Harry shoots back, and then takes a sip of his beer. They should stop before either of them says something they’ll regret, but he’s way too fired up to stop now.

Once again, Niall saves the day because he comes over with their food, which gives Liam and Sophia the opportunity to chat while Harry and Louis silently eat.

It doesn’t last long though, because Louis is a loud chewer, which gets on Harry’s nerves.

“Can you chew like a normal person please?” he kindly asks, but he knows his tone will annoy Louis.

Louis throws him a death glare. “I’ve got a stuffy nose because I’m sick, so I’ll chew however the fuck I want.”

Then he opens his mouth to disgust Harry, and it takes all the willpower he has left not to slap Louis. So that’s why, when he spots Niall, he waves him over and orders two more beers for himself.

Half an hour later, Niall has taken away their plates but they’re still at the table, chatting about the upcoming Champion’s League.

Sophia and Liam seem to be having a good time in spite of Harry and Louis’ arguments, which is one good thing.

Harry’s on his fifth beer and Louis on his fourth, because if they can’t handle each other sober, they can at least try to do it when they’re tipsy.

At eleven the restaurant part of the pub closes and it fully becomes a pub, which means that Niall’s shift has just ended, so he pulls up a chair and joins them at their table.

“Did I miss something besides these two arguing?” Niall asks.

“Well, they’re both drinking now so they’ve stopped talking.” Sophia fills him in, as if they weren’t at the table.

And to be fair, Harry’s already tipsy, two beers away from completely drunk, and he’s forgotten all about Louis.

Well, that’s a lie. Due to the fact that Harry’s the horny drunk type, he definitely notices Louis’ presence. There are a few centimeters between them, but Harry can _feel_ Louis next to him. So he takes his mind off it by telling Sophia about him and Alex.

“So are you two together or something?” she asks.

Harry shakes his head. “No. And I don’t know if we will. We’re just fuck buddies.”

Louis snorts at that, and okay, now Harry’s mad.

“What’s your problem now?” he asks Louis, turning his head to look at him.

“Nothing. I just find it funny.”

“What do you find ‘funny’?”

Louis shrugs. “The fact that he fucks other guys, not just you.”

“So?” Harry asks. “I’m not even surprised, since he has you as a roommate.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis questions him, placing the fifth beer bottle down. His words are a bit slurred.

“I mean, you’re a fucking slut, so he’s learning from the best.”

Louis takes a swing at him, but Harry’s got better reflexes, so he grabs his wrist. “Easy there. Wouldn’t want you to get your hand hurt. How else are you going to jack off everyone on campus?”

Niall, Sophia, and Liam are silent. And Harry knows he’s taken it too far, but Louis deserves it.

“You’re a piece of shit, Harry Styles. ‘m going to the bathroom.” Louis excuses himself and stands up on wobbly feet, before he makes his way to the bathroom.

“That was harsh Harry.” Niall tells him.

“Well, I’m going home now.” Harry says and stands up, leaving a couple of bills to pay his part. “I hope I didn’t ruin your night.”

Sophia shakes her head. “It’s fine. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Harry nods and calls a taxi as he heads out of the restaurant.

He gets home ten minutes later, and he struggles getting his shoes off before he walks towards his bedroom. And he has no idea how he manages to get his shirt off properly, but then the doorbell rings before he can unzip his jeans.

Harry groans as he walks towards the door and opens it, just to see a really drunk Louis leaning against the doorframe.

“What?”

“What do you mean what?” Louis slurs, trying to sound aggressive. “I don’t know where my keys are, let me in.”

“No keys, no entry. Sorry.” Harry says and tries closing the door, but Louis pushes against it and enters the flat.

“Stop being a bitch.”

He takes his shoes off by the door and searches his pockets until he finds the keys. “Here. Happy?”

“And you couldn’t find them outside?”

Louis doesn’t answer. “I’m not talking to you.”

“Oh. How will I live with myself now?” Harry sarcastically says and places a hand over his heart.

Louis gets a really weird look on his face; anger mixed with something else Harry can’t place, and then he pushes at Harry’s chest, making him stumble backwards.

“What the fuck?” Harry yells. “Don’t ever do that again unless you want me to-“

“Unless I want you to what? What are you going to do kid? Call your sister and tell on me?” Louis asks, pursing his lips in a mocking manner.

So Harry, being the drunken idiot that he is, pushes him back.

“You little-“ Louis hisses, and tries to push him again, but this time Harry catches his wrist and pushes him against the door.

“I’m not _little_. I’m a head taller than you.”

Louis looks at him from under his lashes, and fuck he looks good.

“So what if you’re a head taller than me? Watchu gonna do?” he daringly says, cocking an eyebrow.

“I’m gonna. Fuck you.”

Harry doesn’t know what else to say, he’s that blinded by anger.

“You’re gonna fuck me?” Louis continues, not moving or doing anything to get his wrists out of Harry’s grasp. “With what? That baby dick of yours?”

Before Harry can realize what he’s doing and refrain himself, he pushes his crotch into Louis’. “My dick is not _tiny_.”

“Oh really? _Prove it_.” Louis dares him, and that’s all Harry needs to hear before he crashes their lips together.

Louis doesn’t move for a few seconds, but right when Harry’s about to pull away, he opens his mouth and their tongues collide.

It’s a rough kiss, because they’re both trying to hurt the other in some weird way, yet all it does it make them hornier by the second.

“Why am I kissing you?” Harry asks, pulling away breathlessly.

Louis licks his lips. “I don’t know, you started it.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Make me.”

Harry lets go of his wrists just to grip into the back of Louis’ thighs and hoist him up, before their lips find each other again.

Louis’ legs wrap tightly around Harry’s waist, and they make out against the door for a couple of minutes until Harry’s legs start getting tired, so he decides to move them to his bedroom.

He’s not sure why he’s doing this, but he can’t stop because it feels too good and he’s way too drunk to care. He’s probably going to forget everything in the morning anyway.

Harry sits down on the bed with Louis straddling him, and they don’t pull apart, not even for one second.

“I want to suck you off.” Louis randomly says as he trails his hands over Harry’s chest while the younger lad kisses his neck.

“Al-okay. Fuck.”

Louis drunkenly smiles and stands up, only to kneel down between Harry’s legs. He takes Harry’s jeans off, then his briefs, and then only stares at the hard cock resting against Harry’s stomach.

“Baby dick?” Harry cockily asks.

Louis squeezes his dick before he takes it into his mouth, nearly swallowing it all up.

“You can’t even take it completely.” Harry says, leaning back against his palms to get a better look at Louis.

He hisses when Louis grazes his cock with his teeth.

“I don’t think you should insult me when I’ve got your dick in my mouth.” Louis warns, and nearly pulls off to lick around the tip and suck it at the same time.

Harry moans and gives up, falling back against the mattress. “Holy shit.”

Louis smirks with Harry’s cock in his mouth, and then gets back to work. He slips a hand into his own pants, and Harry swears, because Louis is literally getting himself off just from sucking dick.

“You look so good.” Harry breathes and reaches out to place his hand in Louis’ hair at the base of his neck.

He feels himself getting close, so he decides to take advantage of the minutes he has left and buck his hips up to fuck Louis’ mouth. And fuck, Louis takes it without even complaining, and even better, without gagging.

“Shit, Louis.” He swears and thrusts up a few more times before he comes down Louis’ throat.

Louis swallows it all, and then stands up to push his pants to the floor. He’s got a hand around his own cock, and it looks so pretty that Harry pulls him onto his lap. He wraps his fingers around Louis’ cock, thereby pushing his hand away, and starts jerking him off.

He plants kisses and licks all over Louis’ neck, and suddenly decides to mark him because he looked so good the last time he saw him with hickeys all over his neck. It might be a bit too high school-ish, but he does it anyway.

Louis starts grinding on his lap, rutting into his hand, and the moans coming out of his mouth sound way too dirty for it to be legal.

“Fuck, Harry. Faster.”

Harry does just that, and a minute later Louis is coming into his hand with a low groan. It takes him a few seconds to come down from his high, before he stands up and collapses on his back on the bed next to Harry.

“I’m going to clean myself up.” Harry tells him and stands up. He walks to the bathroom, trying not to trip over his own feet.

Louis joins him in the bathroom completely naked, and they brush their teeth at the same time without saying anything.

They make eye contact in the mirror, and Harry smiles at the reflection of their drunken, hazy faces.

“I’m sleeping in here tonight.” Louis tells him as he enters Harry’s bedroom.

“Do I have a choice?” Harry sighs and pulls on a new pair of briefs before getting into bed.

Louis does the same thing and then gets under the covers. A few moments of silence go by until Harry finally decides to speak.

“You’re really good at that.”

Louis moves so he’s facing him. “Because I’m a slut.” His tone is low, on the verge of sad.

“You know I didn’t mean it.” Harry says. “You just made me really angry.”

“How am I supposed to know when you really mean the things you say to me?”

Harry shrugs and turns off the bedside lamp. “I don’t know. You just step on my nerves all the fucking time.”

“Well, this was a good way to get off some steam.” Louis laughs, but it’s forced. “And we’re never to speak of it again.”

“Deal.” Harry agrees, pulling the covers further up his body.

Then there’s silence once again.

“Why do you hate thunderstorms?” Harry asks, and Louis doesn’t respond.

“Louis?” he asks once again, but there’s still silence. He listens for a moment, and then realizes that Louis’ breaths are even.

Of course, he’s fallen asleep.

***

**Day 16**

Louis doesn’t remember. It’s Sunday now, and Louis hasn’t talked about what happened that Friday night at all. When Harry asked about that night, Louis made a face and asked what he was referring to. The hickeys are still on his neck, but Louis probably assumes they’re from Harvey.

If Harry thinks about it, he’s actually glad Louis doesn’t remember, because it would’ve been awkward as fuck. They’re not really back to their insulting routine per se, but there’s definitely banter. But not as ugly as it was on Friday.

It’s Sunday night, way past eleven, and Harry’s texting Niall, filling him in about what happened on Friday with Louis, and he makes him swear he won’t talk about it, when he gets a Snapchat from Louis.

It’s the first time he’s ever gotten a Snapchat from Louis. Actually, he’s not even sure why they’re friends on Snapchat, or when they became friends, but he still clicks on the app.

Harry knows for a fact that Louis is alone in his bedroom, so he wonders what in the world could he have sent. He opens it, and almost chokes on air.

It’s a picture of Louis’ erection, and the caption reads ‘my dick is hard’.

He contemplates for a moment, and then decides on taking a picture of his own horrified face with the caption ‘to find’.

A few moments later, Louis opens the message, before replying through the chat.

 **Louist91:** o fuck that was for Harvey

 **Louist91:** but I accidentally clicked harry

 **Louist91:** fuck

Harry feels sort of…disappointed. He gets over it by replying something witty.

 **Harrystyles:** well ur dick is still hard to find

 **Harrystyles:** so u should be glad u sent it to me

 **Harrystyles:** or else the poor guy would have blocked u

Louis doesn’t take long to reply back.

 **Louist91:** he’s already seen it

 **Louist91:** so shut the fuck up

 **Louist91:** no one asked you

Harry rolls his eyes.

 **Harrystyles:** thank god he fucks u and not vice versa

 **Louist91:** whats that supposed to mean??

 **Harrystyles:** well u need a dick to fuck him with right??

 **Louist91:** fuck you

 **Harrystyles:** well if u had a dick u could do that

 **Louist91:** so you a bottom then?

 **Harrystyles:** wouldn’t u like to know

 **Louist91:** ew no

 **Louist91:** now leave me alone

 **Harrystyles:** ur the one who wrote me

 **Louist91:** and I regret it now

 **Harrystyles:** it would’ve been weird if u didn’t give me an explanation

 **Louist91:** ….

 **Louist91:** you’re right

 **Louist91:** don’t you dare start

 **Harrystyles:** U JUST TOLD ME I WAS RIGHT

_Harrystyles took a screenshot of chat_

**Louist91:** fuck you.

***

**Day 19**

“And he send you a pick of his erection?” Sophia asks. It’s Wednesday evening, and she’s over at Harry’s flat because Louis is out with posh guy aka Harvey.

“Yeah. And then he said it was for Harvey.”

Sophia bites her lip. “Bullshit. I think it was an excuse. And I think he remembers everything you two did that night.”

“I don’t think he does. And if he does, then I’m glad he’s saying he doesn’t. It would be too awkward. For once in his life, he’s done something right.”

Sophia squints her eyes at him. “You liar. You’d do it again.”

Harry cocks his head, opens his mouth, and then closes it. “Maybe. If we were drunk.”

“Bullshit again.” she says and takes a sip of her wine.

Her phone beeps, just as the front door opens, and Louis and Harvey come in.

“It’s Liam. I’m supposed to meet him at his place in fifteen minutes and he was asking what kind of pizza I like.”

Harry smiles. “I’m so happy you two are hanging out alone. It was about time.”

Louis passes them and goes to the bathroom, which leaves Harvey awkwardly standing in the middle of the living room with his hands in his pockets.

Sophia looks at him before she downs the glass and stands up.

“Well then, I’m off. Oh, Harvey, by the way. Can I get your Snapchat? I don’t think I’ve got you, and a friend of Louis’ is a friend of mine.”

Harvey smiles. “I’m not on Snapchat actually, but I can give you my Instagram if you want.”

Harry almost chokes on his wine. Harvey doesn’t have a Snapchat? That can only mean that Louis didn’t sent the Snapchat on accident.

Sophia throws Harry a knowing look before she slips into her heels and waves, shutting the door behind herself.

“You staying over?” Harry asks Harvey, drinking the last remains of his wine. He stands up and grabs both of the glasses to bring them over in the kitchen.

“No, I’m just waiting for Louis to give me the watch I forgot the last time I came here.”

“Oh. Alright.”

He washes the glasses and puts them to dry, and by the time he gets back to the living room, Louis is on the couch watching TV, with no Harvey in sight.

Harry sits down on the opposite end of the couch. “He doesn’t have a Snapchat.”

Louis turns his head to look at him confused. “What?”

“Harvey. He doesn’t have a Snapchat. Sophia asked him for it.”

Louis looks like a deer caught in the headlights. “So?”

“So, you actually meant to send that picture to me.”

“Get over yourself, it was a joke.” Louis mutters, not meeting his eye.

“Oh really? And what did you wank to?”

“Porn.” Louis snorts. “Like a normal human being. Wait. You think I wanked to the thought of you? Oh _please._ ”

He starts laughing for real, like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard.

“If you don’t stop laughing I’ll punch you again.”

Louis shuts up and looks at him, and then bursts out laughing at him. Harry reaches out just to place his hand over Louis’ mouth, but Louis is quicker this time and grabs a hold of his wrist.

“Stop waving your giant hands around or I’ll pull your hair.”

Harry looks at him. “Just _try._ ”

So Louis, of course, does just that. Which means Harry has the right to tackle him onto the couch.

“What the fuck.” Louis exhales. “You reek of alcohol.”

“And you smell like beer factory, but you don’t hear me bitching about it.”

“Get off me.” Louis says, trying to wiggle out from under Harry, but that only causes their crotches to rub against each other.

Harry looks down at their crotches, then back at Louis, and he can feel the three glasses of red wine kicking in.

“Get off you or get you off?” he boldly asks, and then bites his lip.

Louis is silent, and then he speaks three words in a husky tone:

“Get me off.”

It takes two seconds for Harry to register the words, and then his hands fly to the hem of Louis’ shirt, pulling it off. And okay, why has Harry never noticed the fact that Louis actually has abs? With muscles and everything. Not to mention the fact that he has tattoos.

_Maybe because I’m always too busy to stare at his face_

“Bed.” Is all Louis says, and all he needs to say, really.

Harry stands up from the couch and takes Louis along with him.

_Déjà vu_

Louis’ pants and Harry’s shirt get lost along the way, and by the time they’re in bed with Louis straddling him, Harry’s pants are also MIA.

“You’re so hard and I haven’t even kissed you yet.” Louis smirks.

“Louis, I’m tipsy and horny can you shut up for once in your life?”

And, for once, Louis actually does.

Harry flips them over and kisses him as he wraps his fingers around Louis’ cock.

“Lube.” Louis orders and Harry doesn’t need further instructions because he’s leaning over to the bedside table and pulls the lube out of the drawer, and then a condom.

“Wait wait wait. Who said we were fucking?” Louis asks, and Harry stops everything he’s doing to look at him through the dim light coming from the hallway.

Louis smirks. “Just jokin’ mate. Finger me.”

Harry rolls his eyes and lubes up his fingers, before he straddles Louis’ left thigh and teases his hole with his fingertips.

“Don’t even _try_ to tease me.” Louis mutters, so Harry shuts him up with his lips. “’m not in the mood.”

“What are you in the mood for then?” Harry asks, slowly pushing his middle finger in.

“For…fuuck. For what you’re doing right no-ow.”

Harry smiles against his neck and pushes his index finger along with the other, before he starts alternating between scissoring and just plain finger-fucking.

Louis grips into his bicep and starts rutting his hips into Harry’s hand, whimpering for him to go faster.

“Easyyy.” Harry whispers when Louis arches his back off the bed. “I don’t want you to come from just my fingers.”

“Then fuck me already.” Louis bluntly says, clenching his thighs around Harry’s hand.

Harry moves one of his fingers just right to brush against his prostate, and Louis moans out loud, hands clenching the sheets.

“Harry.”

“Louis.”

And Louis has had enough. He pushes Harry’s hand away, and then Harry on his back, so he can straddle him.

“I’ll do it myself then, because apparently you’re way too stupid.” he breathes and reaches for the condom. He rolls it down on Harry’s dick before he lubes it up, and kneels right over it.

Harry places his hands on Louis’ hips, waiting for him to sink down at his on pace.

“Fuuuuck.” Louis whimpers as he slowly sits down on it, and then drops his head as he adjusts to the stretch.

He’s to tight Harry wants to scream, but he doesn’t. He just watches Louis’ face as it contorts from pain to pleasure in a matter of seconds. Then he places his hands on Harry’s chest and starts grinding in figure eights on his cock.

Harry’s hands slip from his hips to his ass, and he squeezes his cheeks in appreciation. Louis fucking himself on his cock feels like heaven on earth, but he eventually pulls Louis down to his lips and begins fucking into him.

“Oh fuck.” Louis moans and runs his fingers through Harry’s hair as he kisses his neck and just lays there as Harry fucks into him. “Harder…baby dick.”

And Harry freezes, because that’s exactly what Louis told him a few nights ago, even though he claims he doesn’t remember anything.

“You fucking liar.” Harry growls and flips them over. He pushes Louis’ legs up so his knees rest against his shoulder and starts pounding into him.

“Wha-at?” Louis manages to asks.

Harry stops completely. “You told me you don’t remember sucking me off.”

Louis stares at him. “I don’t.”

So Harry pulls out until just the tip is in, before he thrust hard and deep inside of Louis, causing him to yell out in pleasure. “Don’t lie.”

When Louis doesn’t reply, he fucks into him hard and fast, not even registering Louis’ moans because he’s that angry. Louis whines over and over again, scratching at Harry’s back.

“Tell me the truth.” Harry whispers in his ear, not slowing down for one second.

Louis shakes his head. “N… _o_.”

Harry pulls out and flips him on his back before he spreads his arsecheeks and enters him again. Louis clutches the pillow and cries out as he pushes his ass back against Harry’s cock.

They’re back to chest now, and Harry doesn’t even lose a beat as he bites and licks at Louis’ neck. “Tell _me_.” He says into his ear, and then pulls away so he’s kneeling over him. He pulls Louis’ hair so his head is off the pillow, and takes Louis’ wrist in the other hand.

“Harry.” Louis moans and tries pulling his hands out of Harry’s grip to touch his cock that’s currently rubbing against the sheets, but Harry’s stronger and doesn’t let him. He wants him to be on the verge of coming but not be able to. He deserves it.

“ _Please_.” Louis cries out so Harry lets to of his hair, but not of his wrists. Louis’ cheek falls against the pillow and Harry uses his free hand to steady himself over Louis’ back.

“Please what?” Harry asks, slowing his thrusts, this time going slow but deep.

“I want to come.”

Harry bites down his earlobe. “Then tell me the _truth_.” He accentuates the last word by making a really deep, hard thrust.

Louis shivers all over. “Fuck. Right there please.”

Harry breathes into his ear as he continues fucking him in that angle, over and over again, never losing his pace.

Louis arches his back, his arms and wrists still under Harry’s chest, and Harry knows it’s too much for him, but he doesn’t stop.

“I’m going to fucking…” Louis trails off, but his voice breaks when Harry pounds into him really hard before he pulls back so he’s kneeling again. He pulls Louis along with him so his ass is in the air, but his back is arched and his face is still into the pillow.

He makes sure not to let go of Louis’ wrists and starts fucking him again.

“Holy _fuck_ , I can feel you in my fucking _stomach_.” Louis breathes and tries pulling his hands, but Harry squeezes them as he thrusts harder, faster.

“Harry _please_.” Louis literally begs, but Harry doesn’t say anything; he just keeps thrusting. “I remember, okay? Fuck, I _remember_.”

And that’s all Harry needs to grip Louis’ cock with his free hand, and Louis comes right that second. He shoots into his palm with the loudest, and also sexiest moan Harry’s ever heard.

Louis collapses on his stomach but Harry keeps fucking him, chasing his own climax, but Louis has other plans. He finally withers out of Harry’s grasp and turns around in a sitting position, pulls the condom off, and begins to suck him off.

Harry tangles his fingers in his hair and looks down at Louis. He feels it two minutes later so he jerks himself off quickly while Louis looks up at him with his tongue stretched out, waiting.

He swallows Harry’s cum once again, and then licks his lips before he kisses the head of Harry’s cock.

They both collapse on their backs next to each other, trying to even their breathing.

“Why did you lie about not remembering?” Harry asks, turning on his side to face Louis.

“Because it would’ve been _weird_ between us. Like it’s going to be weird now that we’ve fucked and we weren’t even nearly drunk.”

Harry bites the inside of his cheek. “It was good. And I liked the fact that you tried to be bossy at first but then turned into the whiniest-“

Louis shoots him a death glare. “You are not to speak of it ever again. With anyone. Or I will cut your dick off myself.”

“Oh, but then who will fuck you good?”

“Harvey.” Louis answers, and it shouldn’t have hurt Harry so much as it does.

“Well thank God, because Alex’s blowjobs are much better. And his ass as well.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.”

Harry shakes his head. “It’s the truth actually. He was supposed to come over today, but he had a family emergency.” He lies. “You were not a bad second choice though.”

Louis’ face falls, and Harry knows he’s hit a nerve. “Second choice?”

“Well, if you prefer Harvey’s dick-“

“Shut _up_. I just said his name to make you angry.”

“Good.” Is all Harry says.

“Is that all you’re going to say?”

Harry nods. “What would you like me to say?”

“Nevermind. Goodnight. Actually, I’m going to sleep in my own bed.” Louis mutters and stands up from the bed.

Harry bites his lip because he doesn’t want to step over his pride and ask him to stay.

“Wait.” He does though.

Louis stops and turns his head.

“Stay,” is all Harry says, and that’s all Louis needs, because he walks back to the bed and gets under the covers.

“You’re an asshole.”

Harry smiles into the darkness. “Who’s just been in yours.”

“I hate you.”

***

**Day 21**

It’s weird because it’s _not_ weird. They’ve been behaving as per usual for the past couple of days, and there’s no tension or awkward moments at all.

“I’m throwing a party tonight.” Louis tells him that Friday afternoon when Harry gets back from class and starts getting ready for his shift.

“How many people?” Harry asks, rolling his eyes.

“Uh…about forty? Just wanted to let you know.”

“That’s nice of you.” Harry sarcastically answers as he ties his shoes. “Just don’t burn the flat down until I get back at ten.”

Louis nods and disappears into his room, so Harry grabs his keys and heads out the door.

He gets home four and a half hours later, when the party is in full swing. There are people Harry recognizes just from looks everywhere with cups in their hands, dancing and chatting.

“Where’s Louis?” he asks Liam, who’s got an arm around Sophia on the couch.

“Uh…he’s drunk out of his mind. Check the kitchen.”

Harry does just that, and he’s not surprised when he walks in on Louis making out with Harvey against the counter.

He doesn’t say anything and doesn’t interrupt them as he pours himself a glass that contains 80% Vodka and 20% orange juice, before he walks out of the kitchen.

He mingles with Liam and Sophia, dances with a few random people, and drinks. Niall joins them eventually, but Harry’s three glasses in and now flirting with Zayn, of all people.

“Stereotypically speaking…” he trails off, placing a hand on Zayn’s chest, “I would have never guessed you’re bi.”

Zayn smiles at him. “As good looking as you are, I don’t think Louis would approve of what’s happening here.”

“Vas happenin’ here?” Harry asks, leaning back to look at him.

“Us flirting.”

“Who cares what he thinks? We hate each other anyway, so…”

Zayn cocks his head, and Harry just goes for it. He pulls Zayn in by the collar of his shirt and just kisses him. Thankfully, Zayn kisses back, and soon they’re making out in the middle of the room.

“Excuse me.” Someone says, and there’s a small hand on Harry’s chest that pushes him away from Zayn. “That’s my best friend.”

Louis looks between the two of them, and besides the anger in his expression, there’s something else.

Jealousy.

Harry might be drunk, but that’s definitely jealousy.

“Weren’t you too busy sucking faces with posh guy?”

“What do you care?” Louis asks over the music.

Harry puts his hands up in defense. “You came to _me_. What the fuck?”

“Yeah, because I’m this close to vomiting all over the place if I see you near my best friend.”

“Oh, get over yourself.”

Louis points at him with a wobbly finger. “I need to talk to you.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “You’re doing that right now.”

“In _private._ ” Louis adds, and then he pulls Harry by his wrist towards the bedrooms.

There’s a couple making out on Harry’s bed, so Louis yells at them until they leave. Once he locks the door behind him, he looks at Harry.

“What?”

Louis takes a step closer. “Don’t kiss him.”

“Who?” Harry asks, just to annoy him.

“Zayn.”

“Fine. If it bothers you that much, I’ll go find someone else.”

Louis stops him by placing a hand on his chest. “No.”

“No what?”

“No kissing. Don’t kiss. Anyone.” Louis says, having trouble finding his words due to the alcohol he’s consumed.

“And who are you? My mother?”

“If you want to fuck me again, don’t kiss anyone tonight.”

Harry sighs. They’re both way too drunk to have a rational conversation right now. “You’re so drunk you won’t even get your dick up.”

“I’m not talking about tonight. I’m talking in general.” Louis says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Excuse me? You were the one eating ‘Harvey’s’ face off.”

“Why are you air-quoting his name?” Louis asks.

“Because…he’s annoying.”

Louis squints. “Are you jealous?”

“Me? No way. You’re the jealous one who just asked me not to kiss anyone.”

“Yeah…because…” Louis trails off.

“Because what?”

“Nevermind. You know what? Just do whatever you want then.”

“Fine.” Harry spits and takes a step towards the door, but Louis stops him again.

“No you’re not. Don’t.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t understand anymore. Do you want me to go or not?”

Louis shakes his head, and Harry roughly grabs his arse, pulling him into his chest.

“Then just say so.” He whispers against Louis’ lips, not kissing him though.

“I can’t.” Louis says, looking up at him.

“Why not?”

“Because I have no right.”

“Well if you keep kissing Harvey…” Harry trails off, and slaps Louis’ ass. “Does he fuck you as good as I do?”

Louis shakes his head immediately. “No.”

Harry presses their lips together, and lets go of his arse eventually so he can cup Louis’ face and deepen the kiss.

“You drive me fucking crazy.” He says against Louis’ lips.

“And you fuckin’ love it.”

And then they’re kissing again.

Somehow, they end up in bed together in just their underpants; legs tangled as they continue kissing.

“’m sleepy.” Louis says at one point. “Can you text Sophia and ask to end the party? My head hurts.”

Harry nods, of course he does, and does just as Louis asked him to, before he pulls him into his arms and they continue kissing.

The music eventually dies down, as well as the chatter, and then Sophia texts him that everyone is gone but she’s sleeping over with Liam.

Harry thanks her, and when he turns back to Louis, he’s asleep, which is not surprising at all.

So all Harry can do is close his eyes and try to fall asleep as well.

Which, turns out to be a bit complicated, since his heart is going absolutely crazy on him.

***

**Day 22**

“I’m never drinking again.” Louis says the next morning as he steps into the kitchen, only to find Sophia, Liam, and Harry looking at him.

“Did we host an orgy last night?” Louis asks and leans against the counter after he’s poured himself a cup of coffee. It’s cold, but it’s still something.

“No, but you were really pissed and then lashed out at Harry for making out with Zayn.”

Louis makes a shocked face. “Harry made out with Zayn?”

“Yeah. You don’t remember that?” Sophia asks, looking at Harry.

“I remember bits and pieces.” Louis groans, and then makes eye contact with Harry, who looks at him questioningly, as if to ask if he remembers what they talked about last night. Louis doesn’t get the message, and continues bitching about the fact that he can’t be bothered to clean up after everyone.

“Well you brought this upon yourself.” Harry says and stands up from the table. “You throw a party, you clean up.”

Harry ends up cleaning the flat, because Louis can’t be bothered and doesn’t even care, but Harry on the other hand, suffers from a slight case of OCD.

“You done? I’m trying to watch the game here.” Louis says from the couch as Harry vacuums in the living room.

“Excuse you? I’m cleaning up your mess, so don’t even start.”

But he turns off the vacuum because he’s actually just finished, and puts it back.

“So you only remember bits and pieces?” Harry asks, sitting down next to him.

“Yeah.” “Do you remember uh…what you told me last night?”

Louis doesn’t answer, but there’s a flicker of recognition in his eyes just before he looks away.

He _does_ remember.

***

**Day 25**

There are five days left until Gemma comes back, and Harry’s not sure whether he’s sad or happy about it. He’s fallen into sort of a routine with Louis. They fall asleep next to each other every night, and the first one to wake up (usually Harry) is on coffee and breakfast duty, before they both head out to class. In the evening, they watch whatever is on TV and drink beer until it’s too late and go to sleep.

It should be weird, or awkward, but it’s not. It’s actually quite fun, and there’s still banter between them, even some insults here and there, but Harry’s pretty sure it’s 90% flirting and 10% insulting.

However, that Tuesday night everything goes to shit, because Alex comes over unannounced.

“I’ve had a shit day, and I need you to fuck it out of me.” Is all he says before he basically pounces on Harry, who doesn’t even know how he’s supposed to react.

They haven’t fucked for a couple of weeks now, even though they’ve been sexting and sending each other nudes over Snapchat.

“Uh…wait. I don’t know if…” He trails off, and thinks whether he should do this or not. Louis is out, probably be with Harvey (he didn’t say where he was going), but he could be home any minute.

_Why am I even overthinking this? We’re not together and he’s hung out with Harvey for the past few days._

So he grabs the back of Alex’s head and they kiss their way to the bedroom. Harry fucks him on his back, and then on his stomach, pulling at Alex’s hair while holding his hands back, because he sort of looks like Louis from behind.

And it’s probably because Harry just thought of him that the door to his bedroom opens and Louis steps in with a smile on his face. That smile falls instantly when he lays eyes on what’s going on in there, and so he excuses himself and quickly turns around to leave.

Harry drops his head and sighs, and stops thrusting so he can pull out.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks and turns around.

“The mood’s gone.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “Honestly? Because Louis came in?”

Harry nods and puts his briefs back on. “You should go, we shouldn’t have done this.”

“Are you serious? Are you in love with him or something? Why do you even care?”

Harry shrugs as he hands him his clothes. “We’re uh…done. With whatever this was.”

“Well then thank God I wasn’t only fucking you, or else I would’ve been pretty upset right now.” Alex harshly says and dresses up quickly before he slips into his shoes.

Harry lets him walk out of the room and out of the flat by himself, and contemplates whether he should stay inside for the day.

There’s no reason for him to feel guilty…but he does, because he can’t get Louis’ disappointed look out of his head.

An hour later, he finally walks out of his room to find Louis on the couch with a glass of wine, watching a movie.

“Uh…so about what you just saw-“ “It’s fine.” Louis assures him. “I should’ve knocked.”

“What did you want? I mean, why did you come into my room?”

Louis bites his lip, not meeting his eyes. “I kind of wanted to do what you were doing with someone else.”

“Oh. I didn’t know. I thought you were out with Harvey.”

“I was.” Louis nods. “But I broke it off. I regret that now though.”

Harry frowns. “Why?”

“Because…nevermind. Let’s just drop it. You do your thing, and I’ll do mine.”

“Wait, no. I won’t just ‘drop it’. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Louis lets out an exasperated sigh. “Fine. I do remember asking you not to fuck someone else if you want to keep fucking me, but apparently you don’t, so.”

“Wait, I didn’t even invite him over. It just…it just happened.”

“Oh so you just slipped into his ass by accident?”

Louis is getting worked up now, and Harry’s not in the mood for another argument. “Why do you even care? We’re not supposed to…do this. We hate each other.” He says, pointing between the two of them.

“Yeah, that’s why I said you should drop it and nevermind. But you insisted, so I told you. Gemma gets home in five days, so I’ll be out of your hair.” Louis mutters, and then takes another sip.

“Wait, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just confused. One minute you want me, and the next you-“

“I think I’ve made my thoughts about the situation pretty clear.” Louis says. “And you did as well. So _drop it_. I’m over this discussion.”

“Fine. So be it then.”

Harry walks back to his room and texts Niall, asking him if he can crash at his place for a couple of nights because he can’t deal with Louis anymore.

What he doesn’t tell Niall though, is that he’s never wanted to just be around Louis more than he does now.

***

**Day 28**

It’s the first night Harry’s been home since Tuesday when he went over at Niall’s, but his best friend has decided to go back to Ireland for the weekend because it’s his brother’s birthday, which means that Harry has two more nights he has to spend with Louis until his sister gets back from London.

He’s not surprised when he passes Harvey in the hallway. The guy is leaving his apartment, which means that whatever Louis told him about breaking it off was a giant lie.

And he shouldn’t care, but he does. He fucking does, and over the past two days he’s been away from Louis he’s had time to think.

He doesn’t want to be in a relationship with him, but he definitely wouldn’t have minded to have a friends with benefits relationship with the lad.

 _Apparently that’s out the window now,_ he thinks as he lets himself in.

“You know what I just realized?” Harry asks when he sees Louis in the kitchen, with a towel hanging low on his waist.

Louis turns around, and looks surprised to see Harry. “Enlighten me.”

“That you’re a fucking liar.”

“What are you even talking about?”

Harry takes a step closer. “You told me you broke it off with Harvey, yet I just saw him leave.”

“Yeah, he came over to pick up his stuff.” Louis casually says, and then passes Harry to go back to his room.

“Then why did you shower?”

“Because I’m a human being and I think personal hygiene is important? Also, I’m going out. But what the fuck? You just waltz in here and demand answers. Get a fuckin’ life and stop bothering me.” Louis says and slams the door behind him.

Harry sighs and stares at the floor for a couple of seconds, until he decides to go back to his room and get his mind off Louis by watching OINTB.

It’s half past eleven when Harry finally gets himself to bed, but he doesn’t fall asleep, because he still kind of hopes that Louis will join him.

He doesn’t know how long he waits up for Louis, but he eventually falls asleep without him.

***

**Day 29**

When he wakes up the next morning, he’s still alone. But the bed on the other side is also undone, which means someone slept in it.

Harry frowns as he gets out of bed and walks out of his room. Louis is nowhere to be seen, but there’s a note on the fridge saying _I went back to my flat. Enjoy your last night alone because that’s what you’ve wanted all along._

Harry crumbles it up and throws it into the trash. He’s not bothered.

Okay, he is bothered, because it’s ten in the evening and he’s alone. He shouldn’t feel alone, because Louis was right; this is what Harry’s wanted since the start, but now that he has his own flat to himself, it feels deserted.

It’s been raining all day so the weather isn’t helping Harry’s mood either, so he takes his phone out and composes a text message for Louis.

_Please come back_

His finger hovers above the screen, and he’s still debating whether he should click it or not, but then he decides to just fuck it and clicks send.

Half an hour later, there’s still no message and no Louis at his door, and Harry eventually gives up. His sister is coming home tomorrow afternoon, and everything will go back to normal.

He’s just about to go back to his bedroom when the front door opens and Louis steps in.

“You came.” Harry says, not sure how to react.

“Yeah, because I promised your sister something, not because you texted me.” Louis says and locks the door behind him. “Speaking of which, why did you text me? Too scared to stay in this flat alone?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “No, but the flat feels too empty without you.”

Louis is taken aback by the comment, but there’s a small smile creeping on his face. “Oh really?”

“Mhm. And I know you slept in my bed last night.”

“What are you talking about?” Louis asks, but his expression gives him away.

“Look, Gemma is coming home tomorrow so let’s just…”

Harry’s not sure where he’s going with this, but he just wants to keep talking to Louis.

“Fine.” Louis agrees, and even though Harry’s not sure what Louis just agreed to, he’ll take it.

After a few moments if silence, Louis asks Harry whether he wants a cup of tea because he’s making one for himself. Harry denies and tells him that he’s going to bed, and he hopes that Louis will take it as an invitation.

He doesn’t want them to have sex or do something, which is weird. He wouldn’t be opposed to the idea though.

Louis joins him in bed ten minutes later, and he props the pillow against the headboard so he can drink his tea.

“Why do you hate storms?” Harry decides to ask. Louis hasn’t given him an answer yet.

“It’s uh…complicated.”

“Just tell me.”

Louis sighs, which means he’s going to tell him.

“When I was about ten, my dad left my mother and they got into this big fight. I didn’t really understand what they were fighting about, but I was terrified because my dad was yelling and my mother was crying. And there was this big thunderstorm going on outside which didn’t help at all. And after my father left, all I remember was that it took my mother two whole months to stop crying every single day. So it’s not that I hate thunderstorms or that I’m scared of them, I just don’t like them because it reminds me of that time of my life.”

That makes sense.

And that’s also why Louis is the way he is. Being rude and sarcastic is probably some sort of defense mechanism because he doesn’t want to go through what his mother went through when he was younger.

“Oh. I get it now.” is all Harry says. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say you’re sorry. I hate it when people say that. Just…don’t do anything and don’t you _dare_ think I’m some kind of sad, hurt person because of it.”

Harry shakes his head. “Fine. You’re the toughest person I know.”

Louis smirks as he places his teacup on the bedside table, before he suddenly crawls over Harry and places a kiss on his lips. “That’s better. Now let’s kiss until I fall asleep.”

***

**Day 30 (last day)**

Harry opens his eyes because he feels wet pressure around his cock, and almost has a stroke when he looks down and sees Louis giving him head.

“What-am I dreaming?”

Louis pulls off with a wet ‘pop’ and looks at him annoyed.

“No, you’re not dreaming.”

“Then why are you giving me morning head?” Harry dumbly asks.

“First of all. It’s way past twelve in the afternoon so technically it’s not morning head. And second of all, I’m giving you a fucking blowjob and the only way you thank me is by asking me stupid questions?”

“Right. Fuck.” Harry groans and places his hand on the back of Louis’ neck, so he can push him back down.

He closes his eyes and licks his lips, trying to focus on the way Louis is sucking him off, like he’s enjoying it.

A few minutes later he’s on the verge of coming, and tries to warn Louis, but the guy is way too set on making him come in his mouth and doesn’t pull off.

He suddenly does, but it’s not because Harry just came into his mouth. It’s because the bedroom door swings open and Gemma steps in, before she screams and slams it back closed.

There’s a moment of silence in which Harry and Louis just stare at each other, before Gemma yells from behind the door:

“Okay…this is not what I meant when I said I wanted you both in one piece and getting along well. You two have a _lot_ of explaining to do!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you thought of it in the comments :) kudos are really appreciated :D
> 
>  
> 
> I'll post a new story soon; it'll be called I'm A Fool For You, and this will be the summary:  
>  _A self-indulgent AU where Louis has an actual girlfriend and Harry is definitely not in love with his straight best friend. Involves pining, sexual tension and a lot of dude bro pal no homo activities._
> 
>  
> 
> ☆ Follow me on [Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) for more updates about the story, or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ronniebenett) or on  
> Snapchat and Instagram: ronniebennett94 ☆


End file.
